A Day in World Academy Chapter 2
by UtaChan834
Summary: Dwi menjalani kelas pertamanya, dan berkenalan dengan personifikasi negara lainnya. Beberapa kejadian kocak membuat hari-harinya semakin mengasyikan!


"Tuk... Tak... Tuk..." Suara sepatu seorang gadis kecil menghiasi kicauan para burung kecil. Kaki kecilnya yang dilapisi sepatu kulit ukuran 36 melewati jalan yang cukup lebar dan sepi. Angin pagi membuat rambut hitam yang panjangnya sepinggul yang ia ikat terbang ke sana kemari. Tangan kirinya yang mungil memegang tas jinjing besar yang isinya tidak terlalu banyak dan tangan kanannya menyeret koper yang tak terlalu besar. Isinya hanya buku tulis, peralatan tulis, handphone, headset, sejumlah uang Dollar, dan barang yang paling ia butuhkan 50 buah memori 256 GB yang masih dalam kemasannya. Rasanya sedikit aneh melihat barang yang gadis kecil ini bawa, tetapi itu semua ada alasannya. Gadis yang pendeknya seperti anak umur 14 tahun tetapi sebenarnya umurnya 17 tahun ini masih berjalan lurus menuju gerbang besi yang besar yang menganga terbuka di antara 2 tembok tinggi. Gadis yang mempunyai mata berwarna Hijau Biru (Turquoise) ini sudah menyiapkan segala peralatan sekolah dari 1 bulan yang lalu, saking semangatnya ia saat diberitahu bahwa ia akan mulai bersekolah di World Academy yang ia tuju saat ini. Kehidupan SMA Dwi yang gokil dan penuh warna akan dimulai sekarang...

- **A Day in World Academy-**

 **Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Story belongs to me, UtaChan834 or Auth Merica -w-**

 **Summary: Kedatangan seorang siswa baru ke World Academy, yang membuat keseharian para personifikasi negara yang datar menjadi penuh warna!**

 **Warning!**

 **RATED T (ntar kalau sudah ada kode-kode yaoi diubah jadi rated M :'v/plakk)**

 **: Tulisan yang gak sesuai dengan EYD, typo yang (mungkin) bertumpuk, Yaoi Detected (so pasti -w-/plakk), Emoticon Pacman yang merajalela :'v , hubungan incest, gombalan KorSel yang gak bermutu, ke tsundere an Iggy dan Romano yang bikin diabetes, beribu cogan, OOC, Char OC, beberapa pair straight, dan beberapa sponsor anime yang ditampilkan/plakk**

 **~~Enjoy Reading**!~~

 **Chapter 2 : Class 2-B**

Beberapa mata tertuju saat Arthur membuka pintu kelas 2-B. Guru kelas pun melihat dua pemuda-pemudi yang baru datang tersebut. Guru kelas yang tak asing di mata Dwi itu mempunyai mata berwarna Hijau cerah, berambut ikal berwarna cokelat muda. Dwi merasa pernah melihat guru berkulit kecoklatan itu, tapi entah dimana. Beberapa murid kelas 2-B adalah negara-negara yang cukup terkenal, seperti Amerika, China, Rusia, Prussia, Prancis, Korea Selatan, dan... tunggu. Korea Selatan?! Jadi, dia akan satu kelas dengan sahabatnya yang ia juluki 'Perjaka-muda-tampan-tapi-bokek' itu? 'Oh, tolong katakan bahwa ini mimpi...' batin Dwi dengan jengkel. "Miss, aku membawa murid yang baru datang pagi ini..." ujar Arthur dengan nada sopan. "Oh, duduklah, Arthur-san. Untukmu, murid baru, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu di depan kelas..." balas guru cantik jelita itu dengan ramah. "Uhm... ba, baiklah..."dengan sedikit malu-malu, Dwi berjalan menuju ke samping gurunya itu.

"Namaku Dwi Putri Astuti, personifikasi negara Indonesia. _Just call me_ Dwi _, dude_!" Ucap Dwi dengan semangat. Beberapa murid memperhatikan Dwi, termasuk Yong Soo. Terlihat dari mimik mukanya, ia begitu senang saat mengetahui sahabat baiknya satu kelas dengannya. "Baiklah, kau duduk di belakang Im Yong Soo, nak." Dwi berjalan menuju tempat duduk di belakang Yong Soo. Yong Soo sedikit berbalik ke belakang dan berkata, "Senangnya bisa satu kelas lagi denganmu, Chibi..." ujar Yong Soo sedikit mengejek. Dwi hanya menanggapi Yong Soo dengan dengusan. Ia melihat ke sebelah kanannya. Terdapat pemuda berambut putih dengan iris mata berwarna merah darah. Disaat Dwi melihat pemuda itu, pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu juga melihat Dwi. Ia mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya yang membuat deretan gigi putihnya terlihat. Dwi hanya tersenyum manis.

"Namae?"

"Prussen. Alias Gilbert Beilschmidt" Ia menyeringai.

"Hoho. Aku Dwi, salam kenal,"

"Salam kenal juga. Umurmu berapa? Kau seperti anak kecil..." ujarnya blak-blakan.

"Heggh!" Dwi tersentak. "A-ah... umurku 17 tahun... aku sebegitu pendeknya, ya?"

Ia menggeleng, "Tidak. Kau malah lebih imut dengan tinggimu yang sekarang,"

"Maaf, tapi apakah kalian bisa berbicara saat istirahat?" Guru yang bernama Miss Akantha menyela pembicaraan Dwi dan Gilbert yang sedang asyik-asyiknya. Mereka berdua kaget. Tiba-tiba, si Hamburger Freak asal nyerocos, "Cieee... yang baru ketemu sudah PDKT-an..." dan itu membuat seisi kelas bersiul-siul dan ber-cie cie ria. Muka kedua orang yang bersangkutan memerah dan mengalihkan pandangannya. 'Damn you, Hamburger Freak!' batinnya kesal mengumpat personifikasi negara United States of America, Alfred F. Jones. Di lain sisi, sepertinya Arthur merasa iri... -w-

Pelajaran pertama adalah bahasa Inggris. Pastinya, Arthur dan Alfred sangat handal dalam pelajaran ini. Tapi ternyata... Dwi juga handal dalam pelajaran ini! Tak usah ditanya lagi, dia tergila-gila dengan sang pujaan hati, yaitu Arthur, yang merupakan personifikasi negara United Kingdom. Ia memang sering pulang pergi ke sana, tetapi dia tak pernah jalan-jalan mengelilingi negara itu. Makanya, ia sangat suka bahasa Inggris (beserta personifikasinya/plakk)...Saat ia mengambil hasil latihan bahasa inggrisnya yang materinya lumayan susah, ia agak kaget dengan coretan pena bertuliskan 100 di bukunya. 'Se-sepintar itukah aku dalam bahasa inggris?' batinnya tak percaya. Tiba-tiba, Yong Soo merangkul lehernya. "Dwi-chan! Nilaimu berapa?" ujarnya dengan nada riang. "Uhm, 100..." Yong Soo tercengang. "WAH, SUGOI! Hei, _Gagja modu_ (semuanya), DWI DAPAT NILAI SERATUS!" teriaknya dengan kencang sampai-sampai telinga Dwi berdengung.

"Eh? Wah, sugoi ne, Dwi!" ujar Abdul. "Hum, Your cool, dude!" Alfred nampaknya juga mencoba memberi selamat kepada Dwi. "Good job, Dwi-chan," Arthur dengan suara lembutnya memberi selamat juga. "Gyehehe... Thanks everyone..." Dwi menyengir dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia kembali melihat nilai bahasa ingrisnya itu. Ia merasa sangat senang sekali. Ia kembali duduk ke bangkunya sambil tersenyum. Yong Soo membalikan badan ke belakang. "Hei, ajarkan aku bahasa inggris kapan-kapan ya?" ia mengedipkan satu matanya. Dwi hanya tersenyum. Yong Soo kembali berbalik ke depan. Dalam hati, ia senang sekali hubungannya dengan Dwi semakin dekat.

"It's Break Time, Class! Please get out your class!"

Suara keibuan yang merupakan suara Ancient Egypt atau bisa dipanggil Mrs. Eshe. Semuanya beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan membereskan bukunya. Dwi pun melakukan hal yang sama, begitu juga dengan Yong soo. Saat Dwi berjalan keluar kelas, Yong soo mengiringi jalannya. "Hei! Mau ke kantin bersama yang lain? Akan kutunjukkan jalannya!" ujar Yong Soo semangat. Dwi tersenyum simpul. "Terserah kau, oh, Abdul dimana? Bukannya dia sekelas dengan kita?" tanya Dwi dengan satu tarikan nafas. Yong Soo celingukan. "Ah, pasti menjemput adiknya di 4-D, bersama dengan Vladimir dan Milen," ucap Yong Soo santai dengan menyebutkan 2 human name personifikasi negara Rumania dan Bulgaria. "Oh, seperti itu..." Dwi hanya meng-oh-kan saja. Mereka berjalan menuju loker mereka—yang bertepatan sebelahan—dan memasukan buku-buku mereka. Mereka mengunci kembali loker mereka dan berjalan mencari teman satu grupnya.

"Oh ngomong-ngomong, kenapa matamu berubah menjadi warna Turqoise? Kau memakai kontak lens?" tanya Yong Soo tiba-tiba. Dwi yang sedang celingukan melihat para siswa yang berlalu-lalang di hall tersentak. "Ah, aku hanya memakai kontak lens kok. Lihat," Dwi melepaskan kontak lens nya. Agak sedikit perih, tetapi ia sudah biasa merasakannya, sakit yang lebih perih dihatinya... "Hei! Apa itu tidak sakit?" Yong Soo agak sedikit khawatir. Maklum saja, ia tak pernah memakai kontak lens. Lalu bagaimana saat ia cosplaying menjadi Kaito Shion atau Alfred? Ia tak perlu memakai kontak lens, karena matanya sudah berwarna biru laut yang indah dan berkilau jika dilihat dari luar. Benar-benar mata yang indah, dan Dwi sangat menyukai itu. Apa daya, mata Dwi berwarna hitam, tetapi indah. Jadi, saat ia bercosplay sebagai Arthur atau Hatsune Miku, ia terpaksa harus memakai kontak lens. Dwi melepas kontak lensnya, dan mata hitam berkilau Dwi terlihat indah, sangat tepat karena diatas kepala mereka terdapat sinar matahari yang menembus kaca di sisi-sisi atap. Yong Soo terpana dengan sekejap, membuat dirinya sedikit merona. Ia baru sadar kalau sahabatnya yang ia sukai itu sangat cantik...

"Hei! Kalian sedang berduaan?" Yong Soo sontak kaget sampai meloncat ketika ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Yong Soo langsung menoleh kebelakang. Itu Alfred, beserta anggota Allies, Axis, dan gengnya sendiri. Sontak mukanya memerah dan mengelak. "He-hei kami ini sedang menunggu kalian semua, ja-jadi kami tidak berduaan, kau tahu! Si-sialan kau penggila Hamburger!" aw, aw, sepertinya tsundere mode Yong Soo telah aktif -w-. "Hei, kau sama tsunderenya seperti Arthur, penggila Kimchi," ujar Alfred blak-blakan. "Woi, aku tidak tsundere Alfred..." Arthur memasang muka sweatdrop. Tapi, bukannya memang benar, Arthur itu kan memang tsundere? Yong Soo tambah merona. "SUDAH KUBILANG AKU BUKAN TSUNDERE!" teriakYong Soo. Untung, di hall sepi tanpa orang berlalu-lalang.

Dan, kalian tahu apa yang Dwi lakukan di belakang? Dia diam melihat tingkah tsundere Yong Soo, menahan nafsu semenya aktif :v. Tapi apa daya, dia sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi. Dwi itu penggila uke tsundere, pokoknya yang berbau tsundere semua dia suka. Walau dia suka pedas, dia suka yang manis juga (apa hubungannya sih? :v). Dengan refleks (sebenarnya dia juga yang nafsu sih :v), ia memeluk Yong Soo dari belakang, dan tentu saja Yong Soo kembali kaget. "AWW, YONG SOO KAU BEGITU MANIS! BOLEHKAH AKU MENCIUMMU, WAHAI UKE TSUNDEREKU?!" teriak Dwi sambil memeluk sahabatnya itu. "HE-HEI APA YANG KAU KATAKAN! KAU CEWEK DAN—A-AH! HEI JANGAN MENYENTUH ITU!" teriak Yong Soo panik saat Dwi memeluknya dari belakang dan mulai meraba dadanya, tentu saja mukanya makin memanas dan memerah sampai kuping. Dwi menjilat cuping telinga Yong Soo, yang makin memerah, dan Yong Soo kembali tersentak. "HEI-HEI! KENAPA KALIAN CUMA DIAM, TOLONG AKU-HE-HEI DWI BERHENTI!" Yong Soo meminta pertolongan saat dirinya di grepe-grepe oleh tangan mungil Dwi.

Reaksi yang lain? Hanya melihat dengan sedikit sweatdrop dan senyum tak percaya. Cewek yang baik-baik seperti Dwi ternyata suka grepe-grepe cowok? Aneh. "He-hei Dwi sebaiknya kau hentikan itu, kami juga ikut bernafsu nih—eh..." ujar Taufik sambil menutup mulut. Tentu saja, anggota geng Dwi juga suka yang tsun-tsun gitu. Mereka semua menahan nafsu mereka, dengan menutup mulut ataupun dengan mengalihkan arah pandangannya seperti Hyung Soo. Dwi kembali menggrepe badan Yong Soo, dan, MENCIUM LEHER YONG SOO. Yong Soo jadi lemas, dan menunjukkan muka ukenya yang warbyazah. "He-hei, hentikan itu..." dengan kekuatan yang masih ada, ia mencoba melepaskan pelukan erat Dwi dari belakang. "SIALAN! KAMI SUDAH TAK DAPAT MENAHANNYA LAGI! BERIKAN YONG SOO KEPADA KAMI!" Taufik, Abdul, dan Hyung Soo mulai menyerang Dwi dan menendangnya jauh-jauh. Dwi terpental jauh karena tendangan itu, sementara Yong Soo tergeletak di lantai saking lemasnya. Kedua Malay bersaudara itu memegang masing-masing kapak milik Spain dan kapak milik Denmark. "MAU MACAM-MACAM APALAGI KAU, HAH?!" bentak Taufik sambil menginjak kepala Dwi. "a-ah, ittai... " gumam Dwi pelan.

Sementara Hyung Soo menghampiri kakaknya itu. "Aniki (kakak), kau tak apa-apa?" Yong Soo masih tergeletak dilantai saking lemesnya. "A-ah, aku tidak apa-apa, Hyung Soo~" ujarnya pelan, sangat pelan. 'Sialan, aku ingin segera membawanya ke suatu tempat yang sepi—' batin Hyung Soo dengan nafsu di dalam hati. Mata tajam Hyung Soo melihat ke teman-teman gengnya yang lain. 'Apa harus kubawa sekarang?' batinnya bertanya-tanya. Sementara itu, Dwi yang masih disiksa oleh Malay bersaudara, merasakan hawa berbahaya disekitar Yong Soo. Ia segera bangkit dari lantai dan menerobos kedua saudara itu dan melesat mendorong Hyung Soo menjauh dari Yong Soo. Sontak, Hyung Soo terpental sampai menabrak Alfred yang tengah sweatdrop melihat keanehan yang terpampang jelas didepannya. "UHUK!" perut Hyung Soo sakit karena dipukul, begitu juga dengan Alfred, ia ditimpa Hyung Soo yang lumayan berat. "Hei, bangun! Kau berat!" bentak Alfed mendorong Hyung Soo sampai jatuh ke lantai kembali. "Ouch!" Hyung Soo kembali terjatuh ke lantai setelah menindih Alfred.

"HEI, BISA HENTIKAN INI SEGERA?" tiba-tiba muncul suara lembut, tetapi mengerikan. Itu adalah suara Arthur yang sedang marah. Semua anggota geng Dwi ketakutan. "Ba-baiklah..." sahut semuanya. Yong soo kembali berdiri. "AH, Yong Soo! Kau tidak apa-apa?" ujar Dwi sedikit khawatir. Yong Soo hanya terdiam, kemudian mengeluarkan aura gelapnya, matanya melihat muka Dwi tajam. "TIDAK APA-APA YOUR HEAD! SIALAN!" segera saja ia menyerang Dwi dengan cara memukul perutnya. "UHUK!" Dwi terpental jauh. Yong Soo yang masih di pose memukulnya hanya melihat tajam Dwi yang terpental dan mengeluarkan smirk di wajahnya. "HEH! Makanya jangan main-main sama Im Yong Soo! Beraninya kau menggrepe badanku yang suci ini!" Yong Soo mengelap dagunya dan melihat Dwi yang tergeletak di lantai dengan wajah seme badass—eh maksud Author wajah penuh kemenangan :v . Dwi bangkit setelah terpental. "Shit! Perutku sakit..." Cewek mungil itu memegang perutnya. "Suci..." gumam Wang Yao, personifikasi negara China, dengan sweatdrop. "Aku tak menyangka jika Dwi perempuan seperti itu..." ujar Ludwig, personifikasi negara Jerman itu dengan nada tidak percaya. "Kau tahu, kau hanya begitu manis saat tsun mode mu aktif! Dan itu membuatku ingin menggrepe badanmu!" ucap Dwi blak-blakan sambil kembali berjalan menghampiri Yong Soo. "Sialan! Sudah kubilang aku ini seme ikemen bukan uke tsundere!" Yong Soo kembali mengelak.

"Iya, kau uke tsundere kok~ tsundere mode mu bisa kuaktifkan, DENGAN INI!" Dwi dengan bangga menunjukkan sebuat kertas foto bergambar Yong Soo sedang bercosplay sebagai Misaki dari Kaichou wa Maid Sama, dengan muka riang :v. Tentu saja, Yong Soo sangat shock ketika tahu Dwi masih menyimpan foto pada saat mereka sedang bercosplay di salah satu cosplay event di negara personifikasi dari Kiku. "HE-HEI! BERIKAN ITU KEPADAKU! JANGAN TUNJUKKAN KEPADA MEREKA!" Yong Soo mencoba mengambil foto lama itu dengan muka kembali memerah. Dwi langsung saja oper ke Alfred. Alfred beserta anggotanya di belakang langsung melihat foto itu. "JANGAN—AH~" Yong Soo kembali pasrah saat mereka semua sudah melihat fotonya yang bercosplay sebagai Misaki.

"..."

"APA INI YONG SOO YANG BERCOSPLAY SEBAGAI PEREMPUAN?! BWAHAHAHA!"

Alfred tertawa lepas setelah melihat foto itu. Yang lain hanya sweatdrop tidak percaya bahwa itu Yong Soo. Tapi bisa dilihat, muka orang di foto itu memang mirip seperti muka Yong Soo. Yong Soo menutupi semua mukanya yang kembali memerah. Itu adalah aib yang selama ini dia sembunyikan bersama Dwi. "UKKH... DWI-CHAN, ANATA WA BAKA!" Yong Soo mengejar Dwi yang sudah lari duluan. Sungguh, mereka pasangan craick yang sangat serasi, sampai-sampai Author pun melayang membayangkan kemesraan mereka/alaylunak. "Mereka memang pasangan yang serasi, ya kan?" ujar Abdul sambil tersenyum, disambi Taufik yang mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Yong Soo dan Dwi. Hyung Soo agak merasa sedikit "sakit" di hatinya, sedangkan Arthur merasa sedikit cemburu. Gilbert yang ada disitu juga menatap mereka dari kejauhan, dengan muka sinis.

"Dwi... kenapa kau lebih suka dekat dengan Yong Soo?"

BERSAMBUNG...

Hola! Auth Merica kesayangan kalian datang lagi!/bukan :v

Kali ini Auth Merica agak lama publishnya, keenakan liburan plus sibuk ngurusin mos di smp (ciee yang masuk smp *tabok) :v. Mungkin, chapter 3 akan bakal lebih lama lagi di publishnya, sekitar 2 minggu mungkin? *dirajam pembaca :v lama banget ya? Soalnya ortu Auth Merica ga bolehin pegang hape selama 5 hari, dan boleh buka kompi selama sabtu minggu doang *banting ortu/ei :v . Agak aneh saat mengetik bagian dimana Dwi grepe-grepe dada Yong Soo, soalnya dia cewek, dan dia punya seme ganas mode (sama seperti Auth, suka grepe-grepe orang juga -w-/ei). Salah Yong Soo juga, kenapa membuat nafsu Dwi dan Auth membara dengan bersikap tsundere :v *ditabok Yong Soo. Yah, selama mos, Auth udah kenal semua temen-temen di kelas, tapi masih belum menemukan seorang fujoshi -3- #Curcol.

Kayaknya segitu dulu deh, Auth Merica mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri ^^ (udah lewat woy :v) dan selamat kembali bersekolah di sekolah masing-masing. Thanks udah menunggu chapter kedua keluar, bye-bye! ^^ *lambaikan tangan

Auth Merica

24 Juli 2016


End file.
